


Experiments in demonology

by Lost_gallifrey



Series: Selected exerpts from 'The skyhold chronicles: It gets weirder.' [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_gallifrey/pseuds/Lost_gallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Delrin Barris thought the Inquisitor's demon would be very different. Having his expectations proven false isn't a bad thing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments in demonology

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even going to pretend there is anything approaching a plot here. Honestly, this was inspired by a Cole/Barris prompt on the kinkmeme, and somehow spiraled out of control. (I didn't wind up even posting it there, because the A!A had requested plot, and they hadn't really asked for Bull to be involved.)  
> So yeah. Mindless smut it is.

Up on the battlements of Skyhold, the distant sound of music and revelry was no more than a whisper on the cool breeze. Any regret Iron Bull might have had about missing a chance to overindulge in drink alongside his boys was utterly banished as Cole squirmed impatiently in his lap.

“I was good, The Iron Bull.” Cole pleaded, nuzzling into the warmth of Bull's chest. “Still and silent until I knew everyone was safe.”

It had been an important gathering. A historic accord between templars and mages that had been months in the organization, it was no small surprise that Adaar had sent Cole to make sure nobody planned to poison one of the delegate's tea. Once the ink was dry and the somber negotiations had given way to more raucous festivities, Iron Bull had scooped Cole up and hauled him unceremoniously up onto the battlements. 

“You were,” Iron Bull conceded. And he had been: quiet and attentive in a way that made Bull even more hot than watching Dorian cajole Cullen into a sensuous Tevene dance that had left the Commander flushed as red as the beetroot bisque the cooks had served. 

The cool night air made Cole shiver as Bull tugged off his ragged tunic to work a pebbled nipple between thick fingers. He pinched hard enough to make Cole gasp before bending to soothe the abused flesh with his tongue, glad his demon didn't take much to get worked up. There were some nights Bull was content to play with Cole for hours until he was a desperate mess, but tonight he was hard enough to strain even his roomy trousers. Honestly it was a testament to his admirable self-discipline that he had got Cole up to this unused section of parapet rather than just bending him over a table in the middle of the tavern.

“And since you've been so good, I'm going to let you use your mouth.” Bull let his thumb linger on the curve of Cole's bottom lip. “Make me nice and wet so I can fuck you so hard the fade is gonna hear it.”

“Oh.Yes, please.” Cole said, avidly polite as if Bull had just asked him if he would like honey in his tea. Apparently Josephine's lessons in etiquette had carried over into more than table manners. 

There was the barest flicker of tongue against Iron Bull's fingers, and he was about to use Cole's ragged hair to guide his mouth down to where he really wanted it when the scuff of boots on stone made him freeze. 

It was strange that anyone would be up here when there was a perfectly good party to attend, and even stranger that Cole hadn't warned Bull there was someone approaching. Especially when the intruder in question was elegantly dressed in impeccably burnished templar armor and staring at them with shock, but considerably less horror, than Bull expected.

“Ser Barris.” Iron Bull said neutrally, letting his hand splay out over Cole's lean back in an unconscious gesture of protection. Honored guest of the Inquisition or not, if Barris was here to try his hand at demon-slaying, Iron Bull was going to toss him off the battlements.

Iron Bull didn't have much experience with templars beyond Cullen, who, had he been in the same situation, would have fumbled his way through a red-faced apology before possibly dying of humiliation. Most bas were the same, and Bull didn't expect any more than the usual hand-wringing from Barris.

“The Iron Bull, and...Cole, isn't it?” Ser Barris said with commendable dignity. “I apologize for the interruption.” 

“Was there something you wanted?” Bull half growled, knowing he was being rude and really not caring. He was hard enough that it was becoming slightly painful, a situation that was being made worse by the fact that Cole was pressing himself against him like he was trying to hide in the qunari's skin. 

“I, ah yes...” Barris cleared his throat, deliberately looking at a section of clearly fascinating stonework at his feet. “I had hoped to speak with Cole, actually.”

That did make Bull narrow his eye, and so did the low noise Cole made as he rubbed his face against Bull's shoulder. Excluding Cullen, the kid had some.....issues with templars, and if Barris thought he could come up here and terrorize him......

“He's not that kind of templar.” Cole said very softly into Iron Bull's shoulder, face flushed red as he hesitantly pressed his mouth against Bull's skin in entreaty. “He watches, wanting but wary.”

Oh. Well _that_ was interesting. 

It wasn't as if Cole never took an interest in anyone else. With Bull's enthusiastic blessing, either he coerced them into bed or simply followed them around and made an overly helpful pest of himself until they got tired of him. Some, like Blackwall were surprisingly open minded, (but unfortunately liable to wallow in guilt post-coitus) while others, like Cassandra, unfortunately ignored the invitation.

“About what?” Bull eyed Barris with consideration. He did cut a handsome figure in his intricate, ceremonial armor, he could see what has peaked Cole's interest. Chances are he was just curious about the lure of the forbidden, but if Cole was fine with that then who was Bull to protest.

“Pardon?” Ser Barris said tentatively. He had raised his eyes from the stonework and was clearly trying very hard not to stare at where Bull's hand had dropped to Cole's hip, thumb rubbing circles on his fair skin just above the waistband of his leathers.

“You said you wanted to talk to Cole. What about.” Iron Bull tried not to grin outright at Barris' discomfort. Cole was hard to ignore when he was all flushed and twined up in Bull's lap.

“Oh. I...ah. The Herald said Cole had been at Therinfal....I had hoped he might have some...insight.” The lie was so utterly hopeless that it shamed even Cullen's skills at the wicked grace table. 

“No. You didn't” Cole said slowly, confusion slipping across his flushed face. “You wanted to know if I watched. Furtive and forgotten when you found the places that burned. Kneeling, voice like a prayer. Pressing fingers like the promise of flesh, and ...oh!” 

Bull bounced Cole hard on his lap, disrupting his breakdown of Barris' secret pleasures. No matter how masterfully he was trying to cover his reaction, the poor man was starting to look like he wanted to sink through the parapet and never be seen again. This evening had the potential to be truly special, it wold be nothing short of a tragedy if Barris got scared off now.

“Sorry.” Cole looked shyly contrite. “I didn't know it was bad until I grew. I liked watching you, your song was always bright and bold.”

“I see....” Ser Barris looked a bit hopelessly at Iron Bull. “Thank you?”

“So.” Bull very deliberately let his hand slide lower, cupping Cole's ass and pulling him tightly against his sadly neglected cock. “Did you come up here to invite us back to your room?”

“I would never presume...” Barris stepped closer like he was being pulled by an invisible force. “I mean, I would be honored if you would accompany me, but I would never expect...”

Cole whimpered and breathed hard against Bull's neck as Barris finally ventured close enough to run a gloved hand down the curve of his spine. His leather clad legs shifted restlessly as he alternately tried to press back into the templar's exploratory touches, and plaster himself against Iron Bull.

“I have a better idea.” Bull gave Barris a wink that Krem always told him looked ridiculous. “My room is closer.”

___________________________________________________________________________

Iron Bull strode into the cluttered tower room he shared with Cole like a hurricane. He didn't have enough hands to accomplish everything he wanted to do as soon as the door banged shut behind them. His trousers were stubbornly resisting his one handed attempts to get them off. He wanted to get Barris out of that ridiculously complicated armor because if there was one thing he liked almost as much as burying himself in the welcoming heat of Cole's body, it was watching him get fucked.

Cole, ever helpful, deftly undid Iron Bull's belt in a heartbeat. Long fingers, calloused from his daggers, stroked along Bull's cock as he kissed him, mouth hot and eager. 

Barris was standing by the door, looking vaguely like he'd stepped in a puddle only to discover that the water was over his head. Regretfully, Iron Bull caught Cole's hands before they explored much further and spun him to face the templar.

“Give him a hand, kid.” Bull smirked in appreciation as Cole wrapped long arms around Barris' neck and kissed him sweetly.

It took a moment for Barris to unfreeze, then his hands were grasping at Cole, tangling in his ragged hair and turning the kiss into something carnal. Cole gasped sharply as Barris pulled his head back and fastened his lips to the pale arch of his throat. Then he was suddenly pulling away, breathing heavily and clenching his hands by his side. 

“I'm sorry.” Barris managed, struggling to retain composure in the face of Cole's obvious disappointment and his own growing arousal. “That was....unbecoming.”

“Hey, now,” Bull made his way over to Barris, resting a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Nothing Cole likes more than some good, rough, unbecoming behavior. He doesn't like something and you'll know about it, right Kid?”

“Yes.” Cole touched his fingertips to his kiss-swollen bottom lip, face adopting an expression that was dangerously close to a pout. “The Iron Bull said I should remember a word to say, but my body feels too much and it makes remembering hard.”

“It's not the only thing that's hard,” Bull muttered. He wasn't at all adverse to Barris' experiment into demonology, in fact he gave the templar credit for his remarkably open mind, but he needed to either do something or go back to the formal celebrations in the great hall. 

Barris seemed to be having difficulty with the concept of removing his armor, so Bull took it upon himself to start undoing buckles, his broad hands finding muscles trembling with tension beneath. Cole found each patch of exposed skin with his mouth, and by the time Bull had all that meticulously polished armor piled haphazardly on the floor, the templar was cursing under his breath. 

This time when Barris caught Cole's mouth with his own, he didn't back away. Instead he dropped his hands to clutch at Cole's lean hips, pulling him tight and rutting against him until Cole was making low, needy noises into his mouth. 

“That's good!” Bull enthused, moving to press himself briefly against Cole's lean back before lowering himself to his knees behind him. 

The ragged leathers that Cole wore unless expressly ordered not to were as soft as butter. They slid easily through Bull's hands as he tugged them over Cole's slim hips and down his long legs, letting his fingers linger over the soft skin of his inner thighs and the round swell of his ass. Indulging himself a bit, Iron Bull was deliberately rough as he spread Cole's cheeks, digging his fingers into reddening flesh as he bent his head to press his tongue to his tight hole. 

Cole twitched and shivered, his low moans taking on a slightly desperate edge as Bull retrieved a small bottle of oil from his pocket and pushed two slicked fingers up into him. Familiarity made it easy for Bull to crook his fingers just so, pressing until Cole's legs were trembling with the strain of staying upright. 

Barris looked close to shocked as Cole slid down on his cock with a sigh, long thighs trembling with the strain. The templar was a big man, with a muscular body built by years of training and combat in heavy armor. He seemed stunned that Cole could take his girth with both ease and enthusiasm. Though since he knew Cole was bedding a Qunari, it shouldn't have come as a surprise. 

Leaning against the headboard of his bed, Iron Bull watched Barris and Cole move together. He stroked himself in time to their movements, eye narrowing in appreciation as he watched Cole flush with excitement, hands slipping on the sweat beading on Barris' chest. Whatever reason the templar had for   
seeking Cole out, Bull had to admit they looked damned good together.

The smooth roll of Cole's hips stuttered as Barris took his slick cock in hand, his stern face relaxing as Cole cried out, back arching as he shuddered in his grip. 

Bull knew it wouldn't take long, not when Cole was this worked up. He'd been teasing him for a while on the parapet before Barris had seen fit to interject himself into the proceedings, now he was writhing, panting out guttural little cries as Barris thrust up into his welcoming body. A few strokes had him spilling over Barris' fingers, shuddering into aftershocks that left him half-limp against the templar's chest. 

Barris wound his fingers into Cole's sweaty hair, pulling him up to press a kiss against his hungry mouth before turning him onto his stomach. Cole whimpered at the loss of contact, then yelped as Barris slammed back into him. A half dozen thrusts that shook even Iron Bull's solid bed and Barris pulled out to stroke his release over the trembling skin of Cole's back.

“Oh. Maker.” Barris panted, leaning forward to rest his forehead between Cole's shoulder-blades and gasping like a landed fish. “I'm...”

“If you say sorry, I'm going to hit you.” Iron Bull said genially, reaching down to brush Cole's tangled hair out of his eyes. “You OK there, kadan?”

“Yes.” Cole mumbled, sounding slightly drowsy and altogether too pleased with himself. “And please don't hit Barris, The Iron Bull. He was worried, I wasn't what he expected.”

“Hmmm, and what did he expect?” Bull let his fingers brush against Cole's kiss-swollen bottom lip, watching Barris roll over and flop heavily onto his back.

“Fighting and ropes.” Cole said succinctly, sliding gracelessly into Bull's lap in a tangle of warm, slightly sticky limbs. “Breaking and bruising and binding.” 

“Disappointed?” Bull asked, cuddling Cole in close, his fingers finding where he was still open and ready.

“No.” Barris replied, sounding almost surprised at himself. “Honestly, not in the least.”

“There could still be ropes.” Cole said a bit wistfully, hands loosely gripping at Iron Bull's horns. “I liked those thoughts. There should be ropes and conquering.”

Bull laughed at the hopeful suggestion. Hopefully he could find some, the good Orlesian stuff that held a knot but didn't tear the skin beneath. Cole wouldn't mind either way, but Solas watched him like a overly-avid paternal hawk for any sign of mistreatment on Iron Bull's part.

Cole was loose-limbed, offering nothing beyond a sleepy gasp of pleasure as Bull gathered him up and pressed the broad head of his cock into him, chasing the release that had been building in him for hours. 

After, when Bull was enjoying the rush of satiated relaxation that his pleasure brought, he rose and stretched. He'd deposited Cole in an exhausted heap on the bed, and it hadn't taken him more than a few minutes to slither across the covers and curl up against Barris. To Bull's amusement, the templar was looking down at the tousled spirit with an face frozen somewhere between honored and vaguely terrified. It wasn't unlike the expression Cullen wore every time he was in Dorian's company.

“I admit, I didn't expect this.” Barris said into the silence. “When I was told the Inquisitor traveled with a demon I thought...Well, I didn't think, apparently.”

“Yup. Cole's got that effect on people.” Bull retrieved a bottle from under the table and shook it, grunting in satisfaction as it sloshed invitingly. The bed creaked when he stretched back out on it, Cole barely stirred at the movement, even when Bull rubbed a hand along his shoulder. They must have really tired him out. 

“If you don't mind me asking,” Barris started formally, as if he wasn't naked in Bull's bed with Cole half asleep on his chest. “How did you....?” He gestured vaguely between Cole and Iron Bull.

Iron Bull took a mouthful from the bottle and grimaced at the cloying taste. It must have been Krem's, the 'vint had a taste for Dallish honey wine that Bull had never acquired. 

“It all started when the boss decided the kid should be more human.” Bull passed Barris the bottle and laughed when he choked on the first mouthful. “I figured he'd like an evening to...uh, explore that. So I introduced him to Candy....damn, she had a great rack.”

___________________________________________________________________________

“You know,” Dorian captured one of Cullen's pawns and gestured with it across the garden. “I think there's something going on with those three.”

“With who?” Cullen turned to peer at where Dorian was pointing. “The Iron Bull and Cole?”

Being as Bull and Cole were about as subtle as a spring thunderstorm, even Cullen couldn't miss their obvious relationship. Or rather, Dorian hoped he couldn't miss it, especially since he'd been the one to catch them in a rather compromising position on the war table a few days ago.

“Them and that rather strapping templar Cole's been making cow eyes at all week.” 

That made Cullen's head turn so fast that Dorian was honestly shocked he didn't injure himself. “You mean Ser Barris?” There was a hopeful, pleading edge to Cullen's voice, as if he was desperate for Dorian to be incorrect. “Ser Delrin Barris, head of the new templar order?”

“I thought I recognized him from somewhere.” Dorian smirked and stretched languidly, gratified to see Cullen's eyes follow the movement. “He's a better choice than that shaggy lout in the stables, I'll give Cole that much.”

Cullen watched the three of them for a long moment, the tips of his ears reddening when Bull started a series of rather lewd hand gestures that were clearly meant to describe some inexplicable conquest. Cole was watching with rapt attention, while Barris was attempting to maintain his stoic dignity and ignore the both of them.

“Did....” Cullen began, shuffling his defeated pieces nervously and nodded toward the trio. “Did you ever?”

“Oh, maker no!” Dorian laughed, internally rejoicing at the blushing relief on Cullen's face. “Between the two of them, they haven't the fashion sense of a circus rag bin. Besides,” he added, letting his lips curl into a lascivious smile he knew looked particularly inviting, “I rather prefer a man in armor.”


End file.
